The Death Knight's Choice
by Guardian-Wolf-227
Summary: Reborn as A Death Knight Valaka learns that some things are not always evil or good but it is the choices that we make that might save one who was lost in darkness


Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment I own nothing but my WoW account and I make no money off of this it's just an idea that would not go away please support the official creators and thank you.

_**The Death Knight's Choice**_

Chapter 1: The Day of Rebirth

I was in darkness for what felt like an eternity just floating in an endless void. Then there was a green light and I could somewhat feel life come back to me. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. The first thing I saw was a figure in a mostly black robe with a dark shade of purple down the middle and trimmed in gold with a skull with horns coming from it on the center of its chest.

As I turned my head to look around I saw a ghoul toss a dead body on to a pile of other dead bodies that was to my left. Oddly I wasn't disgusted with the fact that it was happening because it felt normal to me. I turned back to the robed figure to find out some questions.

"Where are we and what is my name?" I asked in a confident voice. The figure lets out a slightly crazed snort be for replying to my question.

"You have been reborn in the service of the Lich King. What your name was before means nothing now. Report to the Lich King on the balcony at once for your test. May his will be done." The figure walks away as he commands a ghoul to bring another body to him. I stand before making my way to balcony that is just up the stairs across form a large arena like pit in the middle.

I see a man dressed in heavy but strong armor that is dark gray almost black in color with a black cloak on his back. As I get a better look I can see skull like faces forged on the armor the gives me a feeling of power from who could only be the Lich King.

I knelt in front of him to show my respect. "What is your will my king" I asked with unflinching loyalty and respect.

He looks down at me for a long moment before responding. "Rise my chosen champion Death Knights do not kneel to anyone."

I rise to my feet as he turns around to look over the balcony before speaking again. "Come forth and gaze down upon our enemies The Scarlet Crusade works now to undo our work as Light's Hope stands defiantly against us. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, death will follow. Go now and claim your place in my army. But know this do not fail me like the others." He then points to a rack of swords. "Arm yourself your first test begins at the rune forge."

I give him a quick nod before proceeding to the weapons to get my sword. As I reach the rack I take a moment to look the blades over trying to pick the most reliable one and not just a random one. I pick up a well-balanced blade and give it a few test swings before I'm satisfied with it then proceed to the forge a few feet away to begin forging the runes onto my new blade. After I'm done with the blade I return to the Lich King and hold it out in front of me on top of my palms.

The Lich King reaches for the blade and takes it to look it over before speaking. "Interesting work with the blade." He gets a thoughtful look before speaking again. "Why did you put both runes on the blade? None of the others have found a way to do that."

I nod before giving my reply. "I felt that if I forged one rune set on one side then why I couldn't do the same with the other rune on the other side my master."

The Lich King hands me the blade back before speaking again. "Interesting way of thinking my champion. I am pleased with the blade. The endless hunger will soon take hold of you, death knight. When it does, you will feel pain immeasurable. There is only one remedy for the suffering: the hunger must be sated. Chained to the Heart of Acherus are those deemed unworthy of the dark brotherhood. Use this key to free an unworthy initiate. Allow them to equip their gear and battle you for their freedom. Kill and the pain will cease. Fail and suffer for eternity. Live or die - the choice is yours to make." He then hands me a small silver key with a skull etched onto the handle of it.

I nod before going over to the chained initiates to pick out a good fight as the hunger starts to send sharp pains all along my body. I settle for a tall male troll before speaking to him. "You will fight me and sate my hunger." I unlock the troll before I step back to give him time to arm himself for the fight.

After he is armed he dashes for me with his blade raised high to bring it down on me. I quickly step to the side and backhand him across the face my hand glowing with ice. He stumbles from the hit so I take a chance to attack him with my blade in a slash to his left arm. My blade slips past his sloppy guard making a deep green diseased gash on his arm. He yells in pain before kicking me in the chest before making a slash on my left leg. I respond by fainting a slash to his left arm. Once he tries to block it I spin with my blade glowing red to attack his undefended right arm. I jump back to avoid a stab towards my chest. As the fight continues I start to grin at the look on his face. It is a look of pain, rage and fear.

I block a downward slash before kicking him in the groin. As he drops to his knees I raise my blade and bring it down in a slash. The blade cuts him from the top of his left shoulder down to his right hip. He falls onto his back crying out in pain. I walk over to his dropped blade.

I pick it up with my unused hand before stabbing it down through his right palm. His blade was now pining his hand to the floor. I slowly walk to the other side of him with a grin. I raise my blade then brought it down on his left arm. He cries out again now looking at his arm that has been cut off at the elbow.

I look down at him grinning before speaking to him. "I want to hear you beg for death." He looks up at me in rage before giving me a reply. "I will never beg to a crazy bitch like you! You will not have that pleasure from me." I glare at him before speaking again. "Then you will suffer until you do!" I then brought my blade down on his right ankle severing it from his body.

He cries out from each body part I cut off. His right knee is the next to go before I start again on his left ankle. He cries out once I work my way up to his groin. "Please! Please just make it end! I beg you to just kill me!

I smile down at him before giving my answer. "I will give you what you wish for then." I stab my blade down into his heart ending his life. As he dies I'm filled with joy as the pain is lessened. There is also a deep pleasure that is just begging for more. I take a moment to calm down before returning to my king.

I smile at my king as I speak. "I have done as you commanded. What is my next task my king?" The Lich King give me a proud look before replying. "As expected, my chosen knight has triumphed! Now go to Highlord Mograine at the command post of Acherus, found on the first floor. Tell him to begin the assault. When the Crusade has been dealt with, we will finish off the Argent Dawn."

I made a quick bow before going to the warp plate to get to the first floor.

A/N Ok this is the end of this chapter I kind of hit a case of writers block at this point and I'm still trying to work past it but the next chapter should be longer but it will take some time to figure out.

I hope you enjoy this story because I did love playing my DK for the longest time.

Leave a review if you liked it and want to see more oh and the next chapter of A Rogue's Journey is about half way done and it might be posted in about a week from Sunday.


End file.
